Dramione Till The End
by jazzyshark1
Summary: All is good for Hermione Granger until the first day back at school for her 7th year where she finds out about the marriage law and is forced to marry Draco Malfoy. Will she learn to love him or be unhappy for eternity. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. J.K Rowling owns everything else.

Hermiones pov:

My alarm went off. I sat up in bed trying to remember what I had to do today. I remembered and got dressed for the day. Today I was going back to Hogwarts to redo my 7th year. I was also head girl. I hoped harry or Ron got to be head boy.

I said goodbye to my parents, the apparated to platform 9 ¾. I headed to the heads compartment to do some reading and to find out who the head boy for this year was. I entered the compartment and almost fainted in shock. It was Malfoy! I slowly sat down opposite him and tried my best to ignore the stares he was giving me. I got my book out and started to read. I continued reading until we arrived at Hogwarts.

When we got inside and had been seated in the great hall, headmistress McGonagall stood up. welcome back to Hogwarts for another year. Our heads this year are Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Please congratulate them on their achievements. I blushed profusely as the students clapped. I would also like to inform you about the new marriage law. The ministry of magic has asked all the 7th and 6th year students to marry a person that they choose for you. If all the 6th and 7th years would please stay back after dinner to find out who you will be marrying and living with, thank you. You may now eat.

During dinner, Harry, Ginny, Ron and I wouldnt stop talking about who our partners would be. We said that harry and Ginny would be together while Ron and I would be together.

After dinner, we sat waiting for headmistress McGonagall to inform us of who our partners were. alright everyone. Now as I have already told you, you will all be assigned a partner that you must marry. We have also built a new section of Hogwarts that has personal dorm rooms for you and your partner to share. She then pulled out a large list that had our names. On one side of the page it had all the girls names while on the other side it had all the boys. ok, so our first pair is Luna lovegood and Neville Longbottom. After that we have harry potter and Ginny weasly, Ronald weasly and pansy Parkinsonand finally we have Hermione granger and . Draco Malfoy. Would you please go to your new dorms and have a good night

I just stood there, frozen in shock. excuse me professor, did I hear you correctly. Did you just say that my partner is Malfoy! Yes, I did miss granger.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door to my new dorm and was shocked. It was beautiful. The room was split into to parts. On one side it was green and silver, while on the other side it was red and gold. In on corner was a small kitchen, and at the top of the stairs was a bedroom. the bedroom had a king sized bed in the middle of the room. on either side of it was a dresser. Their was a door that led to a walk in wardrobe and a ensuite.

I looked for another bedroom, but could not find one. ' Oh great.' I exclaimed. I had to share a bed with fucking Malfoy! I was outraged. First I have to marry him, then I have to live with him, and then I have to have kids with him, and now I have to share a bed with him. this is so not on.

I put my stuff away, and then went to bed on the couch. (cause there was no way I was going to share a bed with Malfoy.

It took forever but I finally drifted off into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's pov:

I have was so pissed after dinner. I mean me! Draco Malfoy, pureblood and only heir to the Malfoy line, and I have to marry the no it all mudblood!

I went to the Slytherin common room to find my friends so we could talk. I couldn't find any of them so I left in a rage.

I stormed into our dorm after screaming the password to the portrait. I went straight up to my room, not noticing anything but the door to the only other room in the dorm.

I had already figured out that we would be sharing a bed so it was no surprise that there was only one bed.

The thing that did shock me was that granger wasn't in bed already as it was well past midnight.

I walked out of the room to have a look at the rest of the dorm.

When I walked past the red lounge, I saw granger fast asleep on it.

She stirred in her sleep and woke up with a gasp.

She starts yelling at me, something along the lines of get the fuck away from me you filthy little ferret.

My mind started to wander as soon as she started yelling.

I slowly gazed around the room, taking in all the details.

I walked out of the room and went to bed for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's POV:

I woke up the next morning in a rage. I had just remembered that I was now betrothed to the mudblood and their was nothing either of us could do about it. It was a cold day and the rain thundered down on the grassy lawns of the school. I decided to go and see professor Dumbledoor about the infuriating matter at hand. On the way to his office I bumped into Crabbe and Goyle. " oh hey Draco, who are you marrying. I am marrying Millicent Bulstrode." announced Crabbe happily. Everyone knew that he had a huge crush on the obese Syltherin. I quickly told them and rushed off down the corridor.

when I got to the headmasters office, I scrambled in and took a seat in front of him." Hello Draco, how may I help you this morning." " Hello professor, I am here about this marriage law. You see sir I seem to have been placed with the wrong person." " is that so Draco. Who is this woman you speak of." " Granger sir". "I can assure you draco that that was no mistake. In fact it was I who suggested it to the ministry that you should be partnered." " but sir, why partner me with a mudblood. My father would never approve." "Firstly Mr Malfoy, do not use that sort of language and secondly I have already talked to your father and he has agreed to allow this marriage to go ahead. "

I then stormed out of their in a rage. I shoved my way through the crowded hallways, occasionally pushing people so they hit the ground or the wall or tripping them over with my foot. When I reached the portrait to my room, I started swearing at it, trying to let some of my pent up anger out.

Once I had calmed down I went and had a shower to let the thoughts of the day to trickle out of me.

When I got out I went to the kitchenette to pour myself a bottle of firewhiskey when granger stormed in. "what are you looking at" she snapped. I smirked. "whats got your knickers in a twist" I questioned. "And why should I tell you" she yelled. I ignored her and went back to serving my drink. "you shouldn't be drinking that you know" she said. "and? there's nothing you can do about that now is there." I retorted. She then stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione POV:

After the argument Malfoy and I just had, I was in no mood to do anything. I started to the Ginny and Harry's room when I bumped into Malfoy's friend Blaise Zabini. I marched past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him.

'Be careful with Draco, you may not see it but he is trying to change. you just have to be patient with him, it will take time for him to change, but he will. Just please, don't hurt him, he's been through too much already.' he said to me with a stern look on his face.

'Ok, I'll try' I said, breaking free from his grasp and running the rest of the way to the Ginny and Harry's room.

When I arrived at the entrance to their dorm, I asked the little gnomish man in the portrait to go and get them for me.

Harry opened the door soon after and let me in.

'Hey Hermione, how are you?' He asked, trying to be polite although already knowing what my answer would be. 'I'm terrible, Malfoy is still an evil snake as always. And Blaise said that he is trying to change! I don't believe that for a second. I MEAN HOW COULD THAT MALICIOUS BASTARD EVER CHANGE! HE IS, AND ALWAYS WILL BE A SLIMY GIT!' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

'Hermione, calm down!' Ginny said guiding me into the room, pushing me onto one of the lounges and handing me a glass of water. I sipped the water slowly, taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

'What was that all about Mione, I've never seen you like that before, even if it was about Malfoy.' Harry said, being cautious with his choice of words in the hopes of preventing another meltdown.

'Sorry, just had to let out some of my pent up anger.' I said.

*Time Skip To End Of Dinner*

'Bye guys, see you tomorrow.' I said

'Bye Mione' my friends chorused back as I walked back to my dorm, curious as to where Malfoy had been at dinner tonight. As I entered the room, I saw Malfoy sleeping on the couch, and I remembered that he had been drinking earlier. I stepped past him as quietly as I could and made my way to the bedroom, hoping that he would stay on the couch all night and leave me the bed.

*Time Skip To The Morning*

I woke up, turned around in the bed, saw Malfoy sleeping next to me, screamed at the top of my lungs, fell off the bed screaming as many different curse words as I could think of, and sat up to see Malfoy staring at me with sleepy eyes and a shocked expression on his face.

I stood up and briskly walked out of the room, trying, but failing to hide my embarrassment at my previous reaction. I walked to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea when I sensed another presence in the room. I turned to see Malfoy, shirtless, packing his books into his book bag for the day. I spun around as fast as I could, praying that he would soon put a shirt on.

'Granger, I need to talk to you.' he said

I turned around slowly, shocked that he said my name, well, my last name, without throwing any insults at me.

'Look, I know we have never got along and we have always hated each other, but, well, times have changed and now that my father is gone, I am starting to see things a different way, and I am trying to change but it will take time. What I'm trying to say is that I'd like to call a truce. I know I have done some pretty horrible things to you and your friends and I'm sorry, and I'm willing to try to get along with you and your friends if you are.' he rambled.

I stood there stunned for a moment because Malfoy was still shirtless and it was hard to concentrate on what he was saying. I then came to my senses to process what he had just proposed. Draco Malfoy just apologised to me, TO ME!

'Ok' I said warily, knowing that my friends were not going to like what I had just agreed to. 'I will give you a chance, but if you break my trust, then you won't get another one.

'Ok. Thank you for believeing in me and giving me a chance Hermione' he said

'Your welcome Draco' I said.

He then put a shirt on and walked out the door to breakfast.


End file.
